Black Rose
by shakled-angel57
Summary: Hmm....a summary,read and find out! Please R&R if ya would!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
³In the depths of Hollin²  
  
  
  
Over the mountains, Anor slowly swept, bathing all in her majestic glow. The forests awakened to a new dawn, glittering in their own gold and being. In the distance, the cry of an unknown bird echoed throughout the once silent land. Once again, the world had awakened to a new day. Yet, its course remained to many unknown.  
  
The war of the Ring had been over for 3 months now, and the Fellowship had split. Each member parted his own way. Aaragorn returned to Arwen, claiming his throne in Gondor, Frodo and the rest of the hobbits decided to pay Bilbo a visit before returning to the Shire, Gimli, decided to stay with his father, before traveling with Mirkwood¹s prince as he promised, and Gandalf seemed to have completely dissappeard from the face of the earth.  
  
All was well in Middle Earth for once, and yet, minor threats still remained.  
  
In the midst of the woods of Hollin, a tall figure suddenly rose from the flowery fields. The elf stretched out his long arms, yawning. His long blond hair lie disheveled about the elf¹s angelic face.Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he bent over, picking up his belongings from the ground.  
  
³Well, looks like another day for us on our journey has begun, Aron, my lad.² Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, walked over to his raven steed. He carefully readjusted his cloak, then tightened the silver pin on his robe before gathering the rest of his belongings. His long blond hair glistened in the sun¹s rays, filtering through the trees, casting a golden crown above his brows. Grabbing fists full of his hair, Legolas pulled a portion back into a small ponytail.  
  
³I wouldn¹t want to forget these² He picked up his bow and quiver, placing them on his back. ³We¹d be hurting bad if we were to run into orcs.² The elf winked at the black horse, giving one last look at their resting place from the night before. As usual, the woods of Hollin were silent, other than the birds. All life seemed to be absent. The elves that once lived in this forest have long left for their Haven. Soon Galadriel, the lady of the wood, would be departing soon. The time of the elves had come to leave Middle-Earth. Yet something stirred within Legolas¹ heart that told him to stay. The call of the sea could wait, for it had not yet reached his keen ears. Though he knew that his time drew near, balanced on the tip of a knife.Legolas jumped onto Aron, and headed towards Rivendell. It would take him more than a few days to get there, at the rate he was moving.  
  
³Ai, my lad, let us be on our way!² Aron galloped off through the glimmering trees of Hollin, his black mane appearing almost blue as they rode off, Anor¹s rays always keeping watch of them above.  
  
As he rode off, many thoughts swam throughout his mind. The elves were leaving, and Thranduil wanted his eldest soon to take his throne. Mirkwood would then be his responsibility, a heavy load that Legolas did not want to carry on his shoulders yet. Along with the responsibility of taking care of a wife. Mirkwood¹s prince had no intentions of falling in love. It could wait. Mirkwood could wait. Life could wait.  
  
Still, a strange voice kept on calling from the depths of his soul. Drawing him closer and closer to Rivendell, giving him no choice but to follow.  
  
Legolas frowned.Years had passed since his last visit, ever since the war of the ring. It was time to meet up with some old friends. Then, he knew that it was time to go back to Mirkwood. The thought weighed down at his heart. He had little intentions of becoming the next king, yet his father had insisted on it. Maybe his small journey would buy him more time before his father decided to seek him out and bring him back to his kingdom.  
  
**************************  
  
Silently, she struggled to free her wrists from the thick rope bound tightly around them. Her face was flushed with anger, her emerald eyes fury. The hem of her dress drug over the soft dirt, her feet making no sound as she walked. Behind, the heavy sound of metal clashing into the tender earths ground, shredding her about, pierced her keen ears. She held her head high, never looking back at the army of orcs trailing behind. There were at least 20 of them, she had counted. There would be no way for her to escape and outrun 20 of them.  
  
She sighed inwardly, closing her eyes.  
  
Anywhere.....To be anywhere but here....  
  
Beneath her feet, the ground quaked with discomfort. It¹s grass remained bruised after the soiled feet of Orcs made their way about. She could feel the earth scream in her head. The trees seemed to weep, the flower¹s dying. Nature was dying. Middle Earth was dying. She felt it, and partially died with it.  
  
A blind, uncertain step ahead caused her to trip. Her wild, raven mane flew about her angelic face, her blue eyes torn awake. She stood up quickly, her bound wrists ached, as she tried to wriggle herself more space.Alongside, their leader, clad in stained armor, held a sharp dagger up to her throat.  
  
³Move it, elf. Our road¹s still long, do not tempt me to ram this through you!.²  
  
He smiled, revealing rows of yellow, uneven sharp teeth. His eyes were tantalizing, slivers of black slit pupils. In his other, small, callused hand, he held her bow and quiver. Her eyes wandered over to it, wishing she held them both in her hands.  
  
Turning her head from his cold gaze, she moved on in silence. The orc¹s eyes still lingered on her, causing her to a sharp stop in her tracks.  
  
³What?! Must your rotten eyes always stare at me?!²  
  
The rest of the army had come to an abrupt halt, all of their eyes now on the elf and their leader.  
  
The leader leaned closer to her, the stench of his foul breath invading her nostrils. She flinched, and before she could make sense of anything, fell onto the ground. A low moan escaped her lips, when she felt the harsh slap slash across her cheek.  
  
³My eyes fall upon whom I please! And I can stare you up and down as much as I want, you are MY prisoner!²  
  
Her eyes looked up at him, and found his dagger inches away from her throat. The young elf¹s face twisted in disgust. She spat at his feet, only to find his dagger grazing her skin. Her breath quickened, every muscle in her body froze. She could now make out the screeching laughter from the other orcs. Each one of their faces, closer to her now, their rows of sharp teeth so dangerously close.  
  
³And my prisoners,² he continued, ³Never talk back! So let me teach you a small lesson, to make sure your pretty little head doesn¹t forget²  
  
Slowly, he drug the daggers tip down the length of her neck, leaving a small incision. The sharp metal burned into her skin, and she screamed. Tears streamed down her face, her mouth wide open, struggling for air.  
  
³Damn you! Damn all of you!² Her voice cracked, a bitter coating of tears in the back of her throat.  
  
The orc with-drew the dagger from her neck, dropping it on the ground. He gestured for the others to come closer. They¹re hideous sneers would forever be engraved in her mind. They¹d find their immortality in her nightmares, bathing her in a cold sweat every night. If she would ever make it out alive from this mess she drug herself in.  
  
³You know² She now found his voice next to her ear.²I always wondered what elf flesh tasted like....Especially yours.² He then laughed, a shattered siren to her ears. The rest of the army closed in on her, her vision hazed, then turned black.  
  
She felt their breath on her skin, their sharp teeth grazed at her pearly flesh. Behind her back, her bound wrists struggled to be freed. Razor fangs slid into a patch of her shoulder and she screamed. More teeth invaded her, she was being torn to shreds alive.  
  
Eru(God)...........Tua amin(help me).....I¹m going to..........die....  
  
Every bite sank deeper into her. Draining her of her immortality. They laughed, terrible shrill cries. Darkness devoured her as she began to feel her body dimnish into nothingness.  
  
From a distance, her keen ears picked up the sound of hooves. Then the sound of arrows whizzing past her. One by one, it seemed as if the fangs had been pulled out of her pearly flesh.  
  
One last pair of desperate razor fangs slid into her shaking hand, before they also seemed to have been torn out of her violently.  
  
She cried out once again, and then suddenly realized that the constant gnawing on her skin had diminished. They screamed. All of them screamed, as if in pain. No longer could she feel their presence close to her, yet their high pitched cries echoed throughout her head.  
  
*************  
  
Feeling the cool breeze brush her raw, exposed flesh, she sucked in a painful breath. Her eyes slowly adjusted to her surroundings, and she found the entire army of orcs slain. Their leader lay straight ahead, an arrow buried deep into his skull, stranded by his side, she found her quiver and bow.  
  
Her legs slid painfully over the soft dirt, as she made her way towards him. Grasping onto one of her arrows, she drug its tip repeatedly over the rope until her hands were freed.  
  
Yallume! (at last)  
  
Tears sprang to her navy eyes, her long fingers caressing her swollen wrists. She gazed at the bite-marks, covering her shoulder and legs. They were not too deep, yet they burned with every brush of the wind.  
  
Letting out a quiet sigh, she picked up her weapons. The comfort of her bow protectively in her hand, and her quiver on her back filled her with a certain warmth. Yet, coldness quickly followed as light footsteps drew from behind.  
  
Slowly, she rose, a quiver already placed loosely in her bow. Turning around, she strung it with such quickness, any human eye could have been fooled.  
  
  
  
³Do not move!²  
  
Her raven hair fanned out about her, her blue eyes wide as she found the tip of an arrow pointed at herself as well. Her heart caved in within her chest, a pair of icy blue eyes staring directly at her. The elf standing before her suddenly took a step backwards, his gaze softening. Loosening his arrow, it fell to the ground followed by his quiver.  
  
She still had hers pointed at him, her hands were shaky, and for some reason, her fingers froze in place. His fair face blinded her with such beauty. Horrified, she watched in agonizing silence as he stepped closer and carefully brought the tip of her arrow down till it faced the ground and eventually fell. Her fingers unfroze from her bow and dropped it as well.  
  
³Uuma dela² (don¹ t worry)  
  
His voice was music to her ears. She found herself trembling within. Her quivering lips managed to force out words.  
  
³I never do.²  
  
He stepped closer to her, taking her hand in his. His silky lips traced the small form of her hand, and carefully kissed on of the bite-marks on it. She flinched as he did.  
  
³Then why are you shaking?²  
  
³What does it matter?² She stopped. For Eru¹s sake! Her bones were even shaking.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled. ³You don¹t have to answer. Especially the state you¹re in. Let me take you to a healer.²  
  
Gently, she pulled her hand from his. A small tugged at the corners of her mouth, and she showed it.  
  
³Is that an offer to escort me out of these woods?²  
  
³It certainly is, my lady.²  
  
He leant down and picked up both of their weapons. ³May I ask for your name, my lady?.² He asked, his back turned to her as he studied her bow. A crescent moon was carved on its side. Turning it in his hand, he caught traces of silver sparkling in the dark wood it was carved from.  
  
³Meril.²  
  
³Rose. Lovely.² He turned his head to the side, eying her. ³I am Legolas.²  
  
Meril walked towards him, the hint of a smirk on her angelic face. ³Son of Thranduil. The prince of Mirkwood. Legolas Greenleaf. So we meet.² Legolas now found her standing before him.  
  
³Yet, I wished it could have been under different circumstances.² Her voice was low, merely above a whisper.  
  
³And why is that?² Legolas frowned, and handed back her weapons.  
  
³I¹m afraid my weakness seeped through, and you found me in such a horrid state.² Meril pointed at one of the bite-marks on her shoulder. Her full, blood red lips twisted, as if in pain. Somehow, they reminded Legolas of the beauty of crimson roses.  
  
³Everyone appears helpless at some point and time.²  
  
³Oh, even the legendary prince Legolas of Mirkwood?² She smirked, walking past him gallantly. Her eyes never left his as she made his way around him slowly. Legolas watched her in silence, the gentle sway of her perfectly curved hips. The way her blood stained lips pulled back into a mesmerizing smile made him freeze in place. Her deep eyes captured him, holding him hostage. He already found himself infatuated. There was no way for him to help himself now. She had a certain aura about her, drawing him to her.  
  
³You¹d be surprised at how scared the world¹s greatest hero may be, when he finds himself alone in the bitter cold. With nothing but the comfort of danger in the air.² Legolas¹ eyes grew cold, his voice stern.  
  
Meril¹s eye¹s narrowed. ³I guess you¹re right. I¹m glad you came. And I thank you.²  
  
³My lady, there¹s no need to thank me.²  
  
³Meril.² She corrected.  
  
³Fine.² He led her towards Aron. ³Meril. Let us make haste to Rivendell.²  
  
³Rivendell?² Meril¹s mouth stood aghast, as if the breath had been pounded out of her lungs.  
  
He had to get rid of her soon, before she filled every corner of his thoughts and dreams. Now was not the time for him to let himself fall.  
  
| |Top of Form [pic][pic][pic][pic][pic] Bottom of Form 


	2. Rivendell's Princess

Meril walked in silence, Legolas by her side, leading Aron. Since they¹re departure from Hollin, they haven¹t spoke a single word to each other. Dragging her feet over the soft dirt, she stumbled. She quickly looked up to see if Legolas had noticed. His stern eyes remained ahead, as if in search for something. Meril caught up with him, trying to match her pace with his. Her bow and quiver began to grow heavy on her slender shoulders. She let out a quiet sigh, hoping that Legolas¹ keen ears wouldn¹t pick it up.  
  
His head slowly turned, his blue eyes fell upon her weary form.  
  
³Meril, here, let me take these.²  
  
He reached behind her back, releasing her weapons. In response, her back seemed to cry out in relief of being freed of its heavy burden. Tingling sensations spread throughout her slender arms and fingers.  
  
³Thank you.² Her navy eyes kept their gaze on the ground.  
  
³If you want, you can ride Aron. I¹m sure he wouldn¹t mind.²  
  
Legolas tried to offer his hand to her.  
  
³My prince, ³ Meril tried to hide the smirk that soon became engraved on her tender face. ³ I can handle myself just as well.²  
  
Legolas just nodded in response.  
  
Gracefully, she jumped onto Arons back. Her glossy raven mane spilled over her shoulder. A small giggle escaped her lips, her eyes lingered on Legolas, who stood watching, his arms folded in front of his chest.  
  
³Fine, let us be on our way then.²  
  
³So be it.² Meril stroked Arons wild mane. She cast her gaze once more in Legolas¹ direction. Lazily, her bow rested within his firm grip. There was a trace of sadness that lingered on his face. His eyes kept on searching for something.  
  
³My prince, I catch a hint of sadness in thy _expression. If thou do not mind, may I ask what bothers thy tender heart?²  
  
Meril kept her gaze straight ahead, avoiding his. For a while, nothing but the sound of Aron¹s hooves clashing into the ground could be heard. Up ahead, Anor spilled down violently upon them. It¹s harsh rays splashing traces of gold in Legolas¹ hair.  
  
Innerly, Meril could have kicked herself for asking him such an abrupt question. What was it her business to ask the prince of Mirkwood such questions. She hadn¹t even known him for long. Awkwardness began to build itself within her skin. He remained silent. Not even acknowledging her presence. She seemed to have been thin air to him, nothing more.  
  
³My heart is bothered by the thought that I have a throne waiting for me back home.² Legolas finally spoke. His voice clashed into her ears. Knitting her eyebrows together in confusion, she finally faced him.  
  
³And why is that such a heavy burden for a prince? A prince is born an heir to a throne. And as for you, Mirkwood is your throne. Why be bothered by it?²  
  
³People have many great expectations of you as a ruler. I am not willing to have such burdens upon me.²  
  
³A king is bond to face great expectations at a certain time in his life. It comes natural. Why fear it?²  
  
³I cannot carry anymore burdens within me than I do now.²  
  
Meril laughed out loud, covering her mouth with her hand. ³And may I ask my prince, exactly what burdens you carry within you now? I see no trace of such a horrific burden upon thy figure.²  
  
³My lady, the dangers of warfare are enough burdens to wear one down.²  
  
³I guess I need to ask no more. I¹m afraid thy anger is beginning to boil to the surface already.²  
  
Legolas felt his face grow hot. He ground his teeth, forcing himself to swallow down the words he was about to spit out at her. What would she know of anything he had been through? A she-elf knew nothing of war. She¹d probably even run at the mere sight of one bleeding. Then again, she possessed weapons herself. He had seen how experienced she was at stringing her bow.  
  
  
  
Self protection. That is all it is for. She only knows how to string it. She probably can¹t even shoot for the life of it.  
  
³We should arrive in Rivendell soon.²  
  
³Great.² Meril didn¹t look back at him. She fought every sense within her that wanted her to turn around and call him a spoiled prince. Then again, it would have sounded childish and caused him to laugh at her small vocabulary of harsh words. Anger ran through her veins like poisoned ice. Soon she would be rid of him, then he would be nothing more than a mere memory.  
  
She¹d remember his face. It would make great target practice at her archery lessons. That thought brought a small smile to her face.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
³Ada!² (daddy) Meril leaped off of Aron¹s back, dashing towards Elrond. Legolas watched with wide eyes. His breath caught in his throat, as he watched Elrond embrace Meril in a warm hug. Tears glistened in the Lord¹s eyes.  
  
³My angel.......my dearest angel has returned to me.....² Elrond sobbed into Meril¹s soft hair.  
  
³Ada, it is alright. I remain unharmed.² Elrond looked at her, spotting the bite-marks on her shoulder.  
  
³Unharmed? Meril, what happened? Where¹s Falasiel? Was she not with you?²  
  
Meril flinched inwardly at the sound of that name.  
  
³Not right now, ada, not now. Later would be better to tell you. By the way,² Meril stepped aside, allowing Legolas to appear in Elrond¹s view. ³I thank my life to Legolas. Ada, he saved me from orcs.²  
  
Elrond stepped down the stairs carefully, his arms stretched out to receive Legolas in an embrace.  
  
³Legolas Greenleaf. How good it is to see thee. Come, let as all hear thy story of the war of the ring. Tell me of everything. How is Frodo? Are all the hobbits doing well? What about Gimli. I heard a great deal of you and him becoming friends.²  
  
Legolas let out a laugh, as Elrond led him down the halls of his castle, his arm slung around him. Meril walked next to Elrond, she gazed over at legolas, who looked at her with questionable eyes. She would have a lot of explaining to do. When time was right.  
  
*************  
  
Legolas looked at his weary reflection in the mirror. He hadn¹t had much sleep in months. He always had to keep alert of trolls or orcs. Now he finally could let his bodie rest in peaceful slumber, without having to live with a constant fear gnawing at him. He slipped on the new green tunic Elrond had one of his servants bring him. Tonight a feast was held, for his and Meril¹s return. A dance was to take place also.  
  
He never knew Elrond had another daughter, besides Arwen. Yet, he should have been able to tell. She had the same raven mane as Arwen. Her eyes carried the same tint of the darkest night, and the wildest ocean.  
  
Foolish of him to let that all slip away. Still, what would bring her out to the woods of Hollin? Elrond never spoke of her, maybe there was a reason to it.  
  
A faint knock on his door tore a hole through his thoughts. It let out a soft creek as Meril¹s head poked through. She smiled, her eyes crinkling as she did.  
  
³Lle maa quel.² (you look good) She stepped in, revealing the pearly-white dress she wore. It¹s sleeves draped down, barely brushing the polished marble floor. ³Father wanted me to check up on you. Just to see if thou are ready.²  
  
Legolas stepped forward, grasping her by her slim wrist. ³Lay everything aside, princess. There is no need to be formal with me.²  
  
Meril looked up at him with cold eyes. ³Fine then, Legolas.²  
  
His grip grew firmer, he forced her closer to him with a gentle jerk on her wrist. ³You did not tell me. Lord Elrond is your father?!²  
  
Meril¹s gaze quickly fell. ³ I couldn¹t....I tried to but the words just couldn¹t form. Legolas, honestly.²  
  
With his free hand, he grasped her chin,forcing her to look at his face. ³What brought you to Hollin in the first place? You know that its no place for one like you.²  
  
Angered by his comment, Meril forced herself free of his grasp. ³Do not presume to tell me what is my place or not.²  
  
She spun on her heels, heading for the door, but Legolas was faster than her. He blocked the door, pushing her against it. She felt his breath brush her face. He was beginning to draw dangerously close. Meril felt her heart batter wildly within her ribcage, threatening to shatter bone at any moment.  
  
Heat from his body radiated into hers, feeling his presence in her veins. Mercilessly his eyes tried to dig out what secrets she kept from him.  
  
³I must go and get myself ready before dinner, excuse me your highness.² Meril wriggled out of the small space he allowed her, curtsied and slipped through the door.  
  
Cursing under his breath, Legolas slammed a tightly balled fist onto the wooden door. He stepped back, massaging his eyebrows gently.  
  
³This girl¹s going to be the death of me..²  
  
******************  
  
Excited voices echoed off the marble walls. Laughter filled the air, along with music. A sweet melody buried itself in Legolas¹ ear as he casually stepped into the ballroom.  
  
Many elves were gathered, crowding the large room. Smiling, Legolas made his way through, getting stopped every now and then. It was no surprise to him. Nearly every elf in Middle Earth knew of him.  
  
Struggling his way through the bodies crowding about him, he found Elrond seated at the dinner table. Elrond motioned for Legolas to sit next to him. Meril was seated in between both of them. Her gaze fell upon him once, but then she quickly avoided his. ³¹Quel undome² (Good evening)  
  
³It is great to have you here, son.² Elrond shouted over the loud laughter and music. His hand enclosed over Meril¹s. ³Long have I waited to see the return of my lost daughter. In my heart I feared the worst. Yet, you, son of Thranduil, saved her and brought her back to me. I cannot thank you enough.²  
  
³My lord, I¹m glad she has returned safely to you.² Legolas looked over at Meril, who was staring down at her plate. Her crimson lips formed into a mild frown, her lids narrowed, hiding her eyes beneath her thick charcoal lashes.  
  
Her hands nervously fidgeted with the satin table cloth, letting it slide through her slim fingers. Her raven mane was pulled up into a messy bun, letting long glossy strands drip down onto her bare shoulder. A small, pearly tear drop rested within the crest of her neck, matching her dress perfectly.  
  
³Excuse me my lord.² Legolas stood up, making a slight bow. Elrond nodded in response, smiling as he watch the prince approach his daughter. Meril¹s eyes lit up in surprise, her lips partially opened, forming a ³yes² as Legolas asked her to dance.  
  
A small smile lie embedded on her face as Legolas led her out onto the dance floor. He turned, facing her, taking one of her hands in his, and let the other rest on the curve of her hip.  
  
Meril¹s eyes studied the other couples on the dance floor. For some reason, she found all their eyes on her and Legolas.  
  
A light blush bloomed on her porcelain cheeks. Of course they¹d all be staring at her. It had been months since she¹d been back to Rivendell. Her eyes narrowed, memories came pouring back.  
  
³Meril, I do not think that this was such a good idea...Maybe we should turn around.²  
  
Falasiel¹s eyes held pure fright. She nervously stepped over a fallen log, trying to catch up with Meril.  
  
³Look, I promised to meet him, this is the only way..And my father cannot know. I could not bare to see the anger and disappointment on his face, after he found out.²  
  
Falasiel nodded in silence. ³So be it then. But it is your fate, not mine.²  
  
³Do net let thy self be troubled with my choices. This was my decision.²  
  
Meril dashed off, driving herself deeper into the woods of Hollin, Falasiel close to her heels.  
  
³You never told me why.² Legolas¹ soft voice broke through her thoughts. It was close to her ear, his breath faintly brushing her skin, causing her hair to stand up on the back of her neck.  
  
His long fingers curled around the thin fabric of her dress, grasping it firmly. Against her will, Meril was drawn closer to him.  
  
³What is it you long to know?² Meril¹s voice was toneless.  
  
³I want to know why.²  
  
A soft chuckle emerged from her. ³Why?²  
  
His grip hardened, threatening to bruise her hip. ³Why where you in Hollin?²  
  
Meril forced her gaze on him. His ice blue eyes dug mercilessly into hers. In the background, the music slowly died. Legolas forced them both to an abrupt stop, amidst the large crowd on the dance floor, as a new song aroused.  
  
He held her in place, refusing to let her go. He needed an answer. It burned within his lungs to know.  
  
³My prince, do not let my troubles bother you.² Meril looked over at Elrond, who watched them intently. Legolas had no choice but to let her go this time.  
  
| |Top of Form [pic][pic][pic][pic][pic] Bottom of Form 


	3. Crimson Secrets

Stepping out into the cool night breeze,Meril took in a deep breath. A light blush painted itself across her cheeks, as she sat down on one of the stairs, descending down into the garden. Up ahead, the pale moon¹s glow splintered through the high canopy of dark branches scattered above.  
  
A sudden chill crept upon her, splattering goosebumps across her tender flesh. An involuntary jolt shot through her fingers. Her lips sucked and pushed out shallow breaths, barely granting her the capability of breathing. Why did this always happen? Ever since she fled fromRivendell, it seemed as if her soul had been torn from her being. Numb fingers ran over the silky fabric of her dress, barely able to make out what exactly she was touching.  
  
³Meril......I really do not think we should be here....Elrond...I do not think he¹d agree with all this...²  
  
³Of course he would not agree, if he knew, Falasiel, and you promised. Do not dare stab a knife of betrayal in my back and twist it with hatred. It will leave me to perish in immortal agony if my heart cannot be merged with his.²  
  
³Fine....I will remain your faithful companion....²  
  
³Then, do not let it hinder you.²  
  
³I am only afraid that you are letting you¹re feelings devour your emortality....Meril.....You will not live forever, if you make your choice upon thy meeting with him tonight.²  
  
³I have already made my decision. Don¹t you think I deserve a choice as well as Arwen? She threw her soul away to a mortal. Why not I to make such a decision also?²  
  
³Because, you are Elrond¹s only immortal daughter.....Arwen gave her¹s away already, why not remain undying? There are many elves...²  
  
³I do not care for any of those many elves....I have heard that speech plenty from my father, do not presume to lecture me now.....²  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
³Meril...forgive me,...but in my heart, there is no desire to place you in. I feel not what you want me to feel........²  
  
³But....you said that we could be together if I bound myself to you...You promised me a future with you!²  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
³Yrch!...Meril! Tima ten¹ta!.....Sii¹!! (Orcs...Meril! Run for it!....Now!)  
  
³Falasiel! No! Not without you!²  
  
³Don¹t be stupid, princess, make a dash for it! It is too dangerous for you!²  
  
³I have my bow, Falasiel! I can shoot!²  
  
³Then run and shoot the ones that fall in your path! Now go! I will not let them have you!²  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Burying her face into her palms, Meril sobbed. Pearls of tears slipped between her fingers, staining her dress.  
  
³Falasiel...........Forgive me for my foolishness........²  
  
³You always had a tendency to act quite foolish, my dearest sister.²  
  
Meril lifted her head, quickly wiping away the tears, using the back of her hand. A soft sniffle emerged from her. ³Arwen?²  
  
³You carry too many sorrows....Since when has it been, your heart soared, for it loved.....a mortal. I understand, do not ever think one second that I don¹t. I feel what you feel.²  
  
Arwen slipped an arm around Meril, pulling her into a heart-felt embrace.  
  
³Nae saian luume¹.......(it has been too long)...You¹re beauty has bloomed to its fullest²  
  
Gently, Arwen brushed aside a strand of flaxen hair, out of Meril¹s eye. A small tear slid its way down her cheek.  
  
Arwen clasped her warm hands over Meril¹s slowly raising, and pulling Meril along as she did.  
  
³You have not told me...I am afraid I was never there to listen to your problems, as good as I should have. And I blame myself for that.²  
  
³I never tried to tell you, Arwen, there is no blame to place.² Deep within, Meril¹s heart cried out in agony. Then whose fault would it be? You loved him! She loved a mortal and got away with it. It was her fault that you snuck out in the first place. Her fault was it! Falasiel was lost to darkness because of her!!  
  
An involuntary jolt surged through Meril. She jerked herself free of Arwen¹s hands, her eyes wide, empty. She felt her heart pound in her throat, throbbing in her ears. She was falling again into that dark abyss. It reached out for her with its icy claws, pulling her down until she sensed no more.  
  
The world was spinning around her. Time was revolving, the years passing by quickly before her, while all she could do was stand still and watch. Flowers bloomed, then wilted, many suns and moons rose and sank, leaves turned to golden hues, then lush green....The race of the elves dimnished, until only she was left stranded on a silent battlefield. Thousands of dead bodies lay sprowled on the once lush hills of Middle Earth. They were elves...Elves...  
  
³MERIL!²  
  
The sound of her name caused her eyes to search frantically through the heavy grey mist that settled. In the far distance, a terrible cry echoed throughout the darkness.  
  
³Meril!²  
  
Warm hands were placed upon her shoulders, shacking her impatiently. Feeling her body sway back and forth, Meril¹s eyes sank shut. Her body felt drained of its energy. She slumped forward, growing limp in Arwen¹s arms.  
  
*********  
  
Casually, Legolas leaned up against a huge oak tree in Elrond¹s garden, his arms folded loosely infront of his chest. His usual attire of green¹s and greys was replaced by a simple silver tunic. His golden locks hung freely, framing his tender features.  
  
Inhaling a deep breath of fresh air, he leaned back his head, letting his eyes close. Words failed at that moment, how wonderful it felt to be back among elves. Often, on the battlefield, he felt somewhat lonely for some of his own kin. Gimli was great company, yet, he was no elf. He couldn¹t magically sprout himself a pair of pointed ears, even if he tried.  
  
Legolas chuckled at that thought. He missed his dear companion.  
  
Lowering himself onto the soft bed of grass and flowers, he rested his head on his hands, which were folded behind his head. Up ahead, he watched the clouds pass by. Frodo, Aragorn and the rest of the fellowship crossed his mind. Arwen was in Rivendell, would that also promise Aragrorns presence? Why was Arwen back in Rivendell, wasn¹t she supposed to be in Gondor?  
  
Legolas tried to set these thoughts aside, studying the shapes the clouds took to themselves. Often, while he was still in Mirkwood, he snuck out of his fathers realm, and explored deeper depths of Mirkwood¹s forest. His father never let him go off boundaries, causing more curiosity to well up within the young prince.  
  
There, in the furthest, deepest part of Mirkwood, he found the most beautiful tree in all of Middle Earth. It¹s bark glimmered gold, it¹s leaves bearing the lushest green he¹d ever laid eyes upon. To him, it seemed as if the golden branches were reaching out to the realms of the heavens above. His heart desired to explore it with all his curiosity Often he would climb to its highest branch, and watch the clouds pass by over the evening sky.  
  
Legolas felt his heart open up to old memories. How he often longed to still be that foolish young boy he was. Now he was a grown prince, with a promised throne and crown waiting for him. How could he ever take up that much responsibility, when most of his desires consisted of drifting off into his own little world?  
  
His blue eyes lingered dreamily at the blue velvet strung up endlessly above. The soft song of the wind sang sweetly to him, as it brushed past. lulling him to sleep. He wanted to merge one with the sky, become a part of something wild and free. Melt into the earth, completely vanish from eyes¹ sight. Not a victim shackled in chains, forced to take upon a crown unwanted.  
  
***********  
  
Meril awoke in her bed, a sheeth of sweat glazing her skin. Shivering, she pulled the red silk covers up to her quivering chin. Beads of perspiration dripped from her forehead, staining her cover. She tried to recall what had happened earlier, only to find her thoughts and memories blank.  
  
Only Arwen¹s presence earlier struck her mind. She remembered Arwen being with her. Her presence in Rivendell startled her. Why was she in Rivendell instead of Gondor?  
  
Sitting up, her eyes wandered across her room. Everything was just in place, exactly the way she left it before her departure. One of her window¹s was left open, allowing a cool draft of fresh air to enter. Her desk was still cluttered with empty sheets of paper, she had once dreamed of writing a novel of that little ringbearer, Frodo Baggins. Never had she met him, her father insisted on keeping her out of the eyes of strangers. Nearly all her life, she had been held in the background, never talked about. As if she were some sort of evil bearer, an enchantress of death.  
  
It infuriated her, the way everyone treated her. As if she were some delicate flower, ready to wilt at almost anyones mere touch. Meril let out a low sigh, her eyes closing.  
  
Absent mindedly, she ran her fingers through her dishevelled hair. A wavy portion of it fell like a curtain over her shoulder.  
  
Curse this life of perfection!! Damn it all.......  
  
Gingerly, she caressed her tired features . Her fingers tenderly kneading her flawless flesh. To her it felt as if some hungry demon sought out for her, draining her of her life. The dangers she endured in Hollin, set hideous image into her mind. Staining her dreams with its crimson and black curtains.  
  
Fresh tears welled up within Meril¹s eyes. A bitter taste built itself up within the back of her throat, her chest heaving. She felt hot and cold at the same time, another layer of sweat covering her.  
  
*********************  
  
Laughing merrily, Meril leaped into the clearing of the forest. Anor¹s rays glittered high above, bathing the clearing in a puddle of gold. Millions of flowers decorated the lush green grass.  
  
Falasiel stayed close behind, stopping in her tracks once she saw the stranger leaning up against one of the many trees surrounding them. In her heart, she felt an uneasyness stir. Yet, she remained silent, watching Meril approach the dark shadow.  
  
³Raphayelle!² He stepped into the light, his midnight black hair rested carelessly upon his broad shoulders.  
  
³Meril. Our meeting finally came to be.²  
  
³And so has our future! Raphayelle! Now you and I can be together, till death parts us!²  
  
Falasiel sensed the happyness radiating violently off Meril, she could almost taste it. And it¹s taste stained he senses with biterness. Something was not right. Raphayelle held a dark aura about him, his eyes were hazed with darkness.  
  
The elf thought of making a rash act, suddenly stopped by Raphayelle¹s sudden words. His voice sounded as if it belonged to another being of some sort.  
  
³No, I am afraid I cannot grant you t hat my love.²  
  
³What?² The pain in Meril¹s voice was so evident, Falasiel could taste it, replacing the bitterness.  
  
³Meril...forgive me,...but in my heart, there is no desire to place you in. I feel not what you want me to feel........²  
  
³But....you said that we could be together if I bound myself to you...You promised me a future with you!²  
  
A sudden laughter erupted from him, giving both elves goosebumps.  
  
³Of course you bound yourself to me, you¹re such a foolish maiden, princess. You have no idea what you brought yourself into.²  
  
Falasiel grasped Meril by the arm, slowly driving her backwards with her. Raphayelle¹s lips peeled back, exposing a hideous snarl.  
  
³You see princess,² he went on, ³You bound yourself to me, and as long as there¹s love in your heart for me, I have your immortality. I claimed it mine the day your heart fell weak for me....Now, I have your streangth, to use as I please.²  
  
He brought his fingers up to his lips, sending out a shrill whistle.  
  
³Princess, we should leave, I feel a darkness heading our way.² Falasiel whispered into Meril¹s ear. Meril nodded.  
  
Her feet froze in place, as thousand¹s of shrill cries were heard as a swarm of orcs burst into the clearing.  
  
³TIMA!!!!!² (run) Falasiel recklessly janked Maril after her, running through the forest in a mad dash. Thousands of heavy feet clashing into the hard dirt could be heard approaching them at a great pace.  
  
The orc¹s cried out to them, urging them to stope and fall within their trap. Falasiel never loosened her hold on her princess, as they ran for their lives.......  
  
************  
  
³Your highness.²  
  
A cool hand placed itself against Meril¹s burning forehead. Meril suddenly jerked, her eyes torn wide at the young elf maiden standing next to her bed. Clumsily, she stumbled back a few uncertain steps, her lips parted, not sure what to say.  
  
³Forgive me for intruding, princess.² The elf gave a light bow. ³His majesty, Elrond asked me to come and check up upon thy state. It seems you are running a fever, princess. Highly unlikely for an elf, strange I find it. It is not in our nature to fall sick, yet, all thy symptons point to it.²  
  
³What...happened?² Meril cast a glance of confusion at the maid. ³ I cannot remember a single thing, since I have been placed in bed. I ....I awoke earlier, I must have drifted off again...And....where¹s Arwen? She spoke to me! Where is she?²  
  
³Your highness, you must have hit your head and passed out. As for Arwen, she left with Estel before sunrise.²  
  
Meril remained speechless. The maiden gave a look of concern. ³Your father is hosting a feast and dance tonight, though, he in a way assumed that thy present will be absent tonight. You are not well, princess. I beg you to rest tonight and I shall return in the morning to check on thy health again.² She curtsied, and dissappeared through the door. Meril sank beneath her covers, her head pounding.  
  
| |Top of Form [pic][pic][pic][pic][pic] Bottom of Form 


	4. Garden of Thorns

Legolas raised his eyes to the door, each time a new maiden entered the ballroom, in hope of finding Meril. Yet, it always turned out to be someone else. Two days had past, and he still hadn¹t seen her. He partially blamed himself for her absence, maybe his words cast an even bigger gap between them, then when they first met.  
  
He had no business stirring up secrets in Rivendell, yet, he felt the right to know. Elrond approached him, a shadow cast on his face, resenting some sort of worry.  
  
Legolas gave a formal bow. ³My lord, it is great to see thee.²  
  
³The pleasure is mine, Legolas Greenleaf.² Elrond looked about the crowded room. Couples were scattered throughout the dancefloor, gracefully moving to the sweet serenading music emerging from the band of elves.  
  
His eyes wandered over to the corner, were a small group of young elf maidens eyed Legolas with great interest. They softly nudged eachoter, whispering and giggling.  
  
Elrond laughed softly, catching Legolas¹ attention.  
  
³I see you have set quite a few maidens in a stirr.²  
  
Legolas looked over to the girls, smiling. ³I take it so.²  
  
³Does it not flatter you, my prince. So many fair maidens to chose from, and you have not yet held the desire to chose?² Elrond raised a suspicious eyebrow at him.  
  
Trying to avoid his gaze, Legolas smirked, lowering his gaze to the floor. His cheeks took on a rosy hue, he shifted, as if uncomfortable.  
  
³My lord, I have chosen in a way. Yet, I am afraid she has not the need to chose. Let us leave it at that.²  
  
³She is quite a wild one to tame. Isn¹t she? Meril. Like a rose, so beautiful and pure. Fragile in many ways. Yet, she comes with her dangerous thorns.²  
  
³She certainly does.² Legolas agreed, not taking heed to his words, then suddenly found himself dumbfounded. His face flushed with embarassment, he looked at Elrond, who was quietly chuckling to himself.  
  
³My prince, I have noticed the way you act around her. I cannot be fooled. Love is a marvelous thing.²  
  
³Why is her presence absent this night? I have not seen her face in days.²  
  
Elrond¹s face fell under its shadow again. He stood in silence for a moment, as if in deep ponder.  
  
³She has fallen ill.²  
  
³Ill?² Legolas¹ eyebrows knitted together in frustration.  
  
³A fever...She is suffering a fever. I am devastated, Legolas. How could an elf fall sick?²  
  
³I do not kow...Lord, but I think it has something to do with her being in Hollin. She never told me why she was there in the first place, my lord. I¹ve tried pressing it out of her, yet, she vows to keep her secrets to herself.²  
  
³Meril is a tough nut to crack, my prince. She is very stubborn....²  
  
³I¹ve noticed.² Legolas smirked, folding his arms protectively infront of his chest. ³Why is it you never told anyone of her, my lord. She is your daughter, why not let it be known? Must her presence be held within shadow for all her immortality?²  
  
Elrond appeared uncomfortable. Many times his lips moved, trying to form words, yet, no sound emerged. It seemed centuries to Legolas, and his eyes wandered over the the anxious crowd of maidens, as he waited for Elrond¹s answer. One in particular caught his eye. Her golden locks were pulled back partially, letting the rest of her curls hang freely over her shoulders. She smiled at him, her green eyes crinkling as she did.  
  
Legolas smiled back. He saw her begin to approach him, more than likely to ask him for a dance. Suddenly Elrond spoke, tearing Legolas¹ attention from the young maiden.  
  
³Meril is a very special elf, I¹ve noticed it since her birth. She has more capabilities than most of our kin. She possesses great power, that, once it is unleashed, may cause good or evil. I am afraid she has not yet discovered this. I was afraid that if she were to land in the wrong palms, all would be destroyed. And trust me, prince of Mirkwood, it could destroy Middle Earth all together.²  
  
Legolas swallowed down Elrond¹s words. He scanned the lord¹s face, somewhat horrified.  
  
³My lord, I will seek for her, and ask her. And pardon my actions, for I will not let her off that easy this time. I am determined to find out.²  
  
Elrond didn¹t say a word, his eyes were set on the couples on the dance floor. The young maiden that had tried to approach Legolas earlier was wrapped within the security of another¹s arms, dancing freely to the music.  
  
Legolas excused himself, bowing as he did. He dissapeared through the door and into the long, empty halls.  
  
***************  
  
Quietly, her bare feet descended down the stairs, into the garden. Up above, the moon cast it¹s pale light upon her, bathing her in dull gold. She walked slowly, as if studying every bit of scenery of nature.  
  
In the distance, the constant flow of water could be heard. Leaves rustled as the wind swept past. The feel of it against her skin soothed her. Her long hair fanned out freely, exposing her bare shoulders. Amidst the shadows of the trees, a bird sang. Enchanted by its sweet song, she followed it, until she came to a small clearing. In the midst of it stood a fountain. A small faerie statue sat on its side, a golden harp placed in its hands.  
  
Meril walked over to it, her fingers brushing the smooth, cool face of the statue. She felt better outdoors, than trapped behind doors, forced to stay in bed all day. She managed to sneak out unnoticed. Everyone attended her father¹s dance, giving her more time to spend outside.  
  
In the distance, a branch snapped, followed by loud cursing. Meril spun around, her mouth opened in shock, but soon was replaced by a coy smile. Placing her hands on her hips, she threw a questionable look at her spy.  
  
³Well, Mr. Greenleaf. Quite a graceful approach, I must say, I was stunned.²  
  
Legolas frowned, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. ³I noticed your absence at tonight¹s dance......and....²  
  
Meril watched with building enthusiasm. The smile on her face seemed to stretch from ear to ear.  
  
Legolas managed to continue, through his embarrassment.  
  
³Your father informed me on your health. He said you had a fever. I was worried.²  
  
³Prince, ³Meril laughed. ³Do not worry for me. I am fine, I just needed to get some fresh air. Being locked up behind closed doors does not do me any good. Now, if you¹d excuse me, I need to speak to my father.²  
  
She tried to walk past him. Quickly, he grabbed her arm, this time determined not to let go until he got what he came for. Answers.  
  
³I am afraid I cannot let you go this time, princess. You owe me answers.²  
  
³I do not owe you anything but the pleasure of being a guest in my father¹s realm.²  
  
Pulling on her arm, he forced her to look at him.  
  
³No, answers, that is all I want, Meril. I need answers. Do not walk from me now. For I will not let you.²  
  
The thought of arguing back crossed her mind, instead, she gave in, her features softening.  
  
³You¹re right. It is time for me to tell. If not you, them whom? Who else would ever listen to me, if not you, prince of Mirkwood?²  
  
Legolas led her over to the fountain, she sat down, and he lowered himself next to her. Meril dipped her fingers into the smooth sheet of water, causing disturbing ripples to form. Legolas watched with dry enthusiasm.  
  
³I bound myself to someone...²Meril began. ³I bound myself to a mortal. My father always kept me within the security and safety of his realm. I was never allowed to step out.²  
  
Her story began to sound familiar to Legolas. He felt connected with her in a way. His eyes met her, encouraging her to continue.  
  
³I grew curious with each awakening day. So I stepped out of my father¹s security one night. Explored all I could, and upon my way back home, I ran into Raphayelle......The most beautiful being I¹d ever seen in my life. I wanted to spend all eternity with him, but, you see, he is a mortal, not an elf. And to seal our promise, I bound myself to him. I snuck out to be with him every night. He promised me his love for all eternity, and father would never allow such a thing....so......we decided to meet.....in...² Her voice drifted off, her eyes grew moist.  
  
³In Hollin.² Legolas finished for her.  
  
Meril nodded. ³Yes....in Hollin.....My best friend and servant, Falasiel went with me....And when we met him, he somehow seemed strange. He no longer was himself....He took my immortality as streangth....I had no idea....Then, he sent an army of orcs after us. Falasiel urged me to run, and I ran, I ran as fast as I could with her by my side.....Then....she was gone, I went to go after her, but she would not allow it.....I faltered....I tried to stay and fight, not abiding her words...And due to my foolishness, I was caught and they......²  
  
A bitter sob emerged from her, she covered her face in shame. Legolas placed a comforting hand upon her throbbing shoulder.  
  
³They took her from me...my Falasiel......they killed her...........I live with shame and guilt for all immortality.....I know now why my father warned me day after day.....and yet....I was too stubborn to listen and lost my dearest friend, and a love I thought were true.....²  
  
Legolas sat there in silence, trying to sort out words to say. Somehow, his hand managed to find hers, curling his fingers around hers. Meril looked up at him, a tear slipping out of her eye.  
  
³All will be alright. I promise.² Was all he was able to say. His words bore little comfort, yet, she took it in.  
  
³I thank thee, Legolas.²  
  
³Do not thank me. I understand now, you do not need to tell me more in detail, for your heart seems to tear at re-living such memories....We should head on back. May I escort you back to your chambers?²  
  
Meril rose to her feet, smiling. ³Of course, I¹d certainly accept such an offer.²  
  
************  
  
Meril laughed out loud. ³Oh my! Never in my life had I thought that a dwarf and an elf could be such dear friends!²  
  
She stopped in her tracks, bringing Legolas to an abrupt halt, as she took hold of his arm. ³Say, I would like to meet this dwarf, Gimli, you say?²  
  
Legolas nodded his head. ³Yes!² Meril stated excitedly. ³I would like to meet Gimli! And the hobbits! I want to see the world, Legolas! I want to lay eyes upone what you already have laid yours on! When you go on another journey, I beg thee take me with thee!²  
  
Legolas laughed, clasping his free hand onto hers, which held onto the sleeve of his tunic. ³My princess, such desires that fill your heart. I¹m sure I could talk to Elrond about it. I¹ll have you see the ocean for the first time. Feel the sea¹s breeze. Mountains, distant forests. And even hobbits. ³ Legolas added with a grin. ³I¹ll have you see it all.²  
  
³I cannot wait!²  
  
They came to Meril¹s chambers. She began to turn the knob, but then decided to turn around and lean against the door instead. Legolas remained standing before her. Meril shyly smiled at him, her hand still fidgeting with the knob behind her back.  
  
³I thank thee, Legolas. Thank you for lending your ears to me this night. It had lifted a heavy burden from my soul.²  
  
³I am glad I was of help. And I¹m glad that now I finally know, and understand. I hope that your health does not get any worse. Instead, I pray it gets better.²  
  
³Do not worry for me prince. I am fine, after being with you.² Meril felt her cheeks grow hot. She was sure her face showed it too. Crimson circles bloomed on her cheecks.  
  
Legolas studied her, and for the first time that night noticed how tight her white gown clung to her body in certain places. He drank in the sight before him. Her well rounded curves, her slender figure.  
  
He quickly tore his eyes from her body, feeling himself turn red. He scratched the back of his head, nervously.  
  
³Well, I will bid you good night now. I myself will try to get some rest.²  
  
³Maybe....when father hosts another dance, I will be present, and I shall have a dance with you. Hopefully a more pleasant one than last time....Oh! And I beg you, do not tell my father of my being in the garden at this time!²  
  
She laughed, opened the door and stepped into her room. Legolas remained in place, smiling at her. ³Goodnight my prince.²  
  
The oak door shut behind her.  
  
³Good night.²  
  
His heart seemed to leap, as if it had wings. He was overcome with some strange stirring sensation in his stomach. She seemed to enchant him with each of her movements. Every word she wove together on her tongue was silver magic. He felt himself fall for her.  
  
Finally he could sleep tonight, for now he knew. He had his answers.  
  
Legolas sucked in a deep breath of air, then made his way to his own chambers.  
  
| |Top of Form [pic][pic][pic][pic][pic] Bottom of Form 


	5. 

Ok, since I've pretty much been to stupid to add a disclaimer:  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY of Tolkien's character's!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok, except for Meril and any other one's I make up! Lol, there ya go! ³How is my daughter?² Elrond arose early the next morning, filled with the desire to know the state Meril was in. The same maid that had checked upon her the night before returned from Meril¹s chambers.  
  
She bowed before Elrond, her blond hair fell like a curtain over her left shoulder. ³Your highness, she seems to be much better than the night before. She has no fever. It seemed to have vanished all so suddenly as if it never even came upon her.²  
  
³Strange.² Elrond walked over to the balcony, his hands resting on the railing. A flock of birds made their way across the haven of Rivendell, dissappearing within the clouds. ³Very strange indeed. I wish to see her.²  
  
³Wish to see whom?² Elrond turned around at the sound of hearing that familiar voice. It stunned him for a short moment, running like ice down his spine. Before him stood his daughter, in perfect health. No sign of sickness was embedded in her features.  
  
³Meril? You are up, on your feet?²  
  
He walked over to her, taking her in his arms. Taking in the sweet scent of her soft hair, Elrond buried his face in it. Meril gave a gentle pat on his back,as little comfort.  
  
³Ada, I am fine...² She pulled back to look at him. The smile spread on her face assured him that she was fine.  
  
³My child, I was so worried. And, to let you know, I wasn¹t the only one in worry. Legolas kept you on his mind also.²  
  
³Did he, ada? How nice of him. His presence still remains in Rivendell, does it not?² Meril tried to play stupid, knowing the answer to her question already.  
  
³My dear, his presence is still among us here. I assume he will linger for a while.²  
  
³And that, I hope for.²  
  
³You¹ve grown quite aquainted to the young prince, I can tell.²  
  
Meril smirked at that. Her hands fidgeted with with the sleeves of her wine colored dress. Elrond knew very well what she hid her face for. She was blushing.  
  
³I guess you could say that, ada. I¹ve become quite attached.² She paused for a moment. ³I am quite glad that we¹ve stumbled upon eachother in Hollin.²  
  
Elrond just stared at her, after that comment. Feeling a wave of tension rise, Meril quickly tried to change the subject.  
  
³Oh! Forgive me for missing your dance last night! I am dearly sorry for missing out.²  
  
³You were ill. You had reasons.² Elrond walked over to one of the large windows, the fairy tale like scenery of Rivendell stretching down below like a great river. Meril followed her father, letting an arm settle onto his shoulder.  
  
Her eyes scanned the scenery down below. Elves were moving swiftly about the streets, as if in great hurry. Indeed, she was missing out on many things. Her voice fell to Elrond¹s keen ears.  
  
³I would like to attend another, before Legolas leaves. You see, he owes me a waltz.²  
  
Elrond tried to avoid the chuckle that began to build itself in his throat. He found amusement in her building attraction to Thranduil¹s son. It pleased him in many ways, atleast she had her heart set on an immortal being.  
  
³I see, we shall arrange one for tonight then.²  
  
Meril clasped her hands together, her face lit up with joy. More and more, she began to remind Elrond of his wife, Meril held the same beauty. She bore her every feature. He smiled down at her, his fair features soft.  
  
³Sounds fair! Thank you ada!²  
  
Meril gave a light kiss on Elrond¹s forehead, then she dissappeared down the hallway, nearly skipping for joy. She picked up her silken skirts, trying to avoid herself from falling flat on her face. Her laughter echoed off the walls, filling all the keen ears of Rivendell. She had a dance to get ready for.  
  
**********  
  
Elrond sank deeply into his throne, looking down upon the dance floor. He felt tired. For nearly over an hour now, he had waited for Meril¹s arrival. She never had a tendency to be late, it began to worry him.  
  
His keen eyes scanned the ever growing crowd of elves. No sign of Legolas either. He tried to calm himself with the thought that Legolas was with her. A promise of safety on Meril¹s part.  
  
*********  
  
Frustrated , Meril pulled out the bottom drawer of her vanity. She frantically searched for the necklace her mother gave her.  
  
Oh by Eru! This cannot be happening!  
  
Her hands dug mercilessly through the clutter of jewelry, until her fingers stumbled upon the familiar shape of a rose.  
  
³There it is!² Meril dangled the necklace before her eyes. A blood tinted rose hanging for dear life onto a silver chain. She quickly placed it about her slender neck. It matched her midnight black dress to perfection. Her features appeared more dramatic, her hair hung in full, lush curls, clinging to her back.  
  
She spun in a small circle, watching her reflection glitter in the mirror. Her happyness seemed to gleam about her. She felt her heart flutter, as if it were a caged butterfly. Tonight, her presence would be brought into the light once more. No longer would she be forced to hide between shadow and secret.  
  
There was a light knock on her door.  
  
³Come in.²  
  
To her command, the door softly squeeked. Legolas stepped up behind her. Meril watched his reflection approach in her mirror. She did not turn around.  
  
³My prince, how wonderful to see thee.² She studied his silver tunic. It somehow brought out the color of his eyes. They were like saphires. Like ice.  
  
Legolas bowed. ³¹Quel undome. I see you are nearly ready.²  
  
³Yes,² Meril turned to face him. ³Father¹s probably worried about me. I promised to be at his dance tonight, andI fear I am already late.²  
  
³Indeed. Nearly an hour milady.²  
  
She laughed quietly. ³ I see, I must hurry then. Being that you owe me a waltz.²  
  
³Aye, I have not forgotten.² Legolas sported a smug smirk.  
  
Meril walked over to him, softly poking him on the nose. ³You better not have. Or else I shall have my father¹s men seek thee out, bring you back to me, and I shall have my waltz.²  
  
³Very well, princess.² Legolas laughed, as she wove her arm through his. ³Now, my prince, you shall escort me to my father¹s grand ball room. Thy presence comforts me.²  
  
Her commend took a sudden surprise upon him. He raised his brow at her, trying to stay as calm and casual as possible. Inside, his heart skipped a beat.  
  
³Is that so?²  
  
³Certainly.² Meril nodded, her curls bouncing up and down a gainst her cheek. ³But, let us not make haste of such conversation. Tonight I want to live as normal as possible.²  
  
*********  
  
Worry began to spin itself in Elrond¹s chest. Meril¹s absence began to grow heavier on his mind. He rose from his throne, ready to alarm his guards, when suddenly his daughter walked in with Legolas at her side.  
  
She sent an assuring smile his way, convincing him that all was well. Pleased with her being near, Elrond lowered himself back down. He nodded his head her direction, smiling.  
  
³My father seems to be happy to find you as my escort for this evening.² Meril whispered to Legolas.  
  
³Really.²  
  
³Yes, really.² Meril moved infront of him and planted her feet in place. Her eyes captured his, a mesmerizing melody rose from the background.  
  
³Dance with me?² Her voice pleaded to him tenderly. He had not the desire to bring himself to ever say no to such a sweet, serenading voice. His hand took hers, leading her into the large crowd of dancing couples.  
  
He held her the same way he did the first time they danced. Yet this time his gripped seemed more gentle. Meril drew herself as close to him as she could, feeling his warmth radiate off onto her.  
  
She felt as if she were treading on petals. Dancing within heaven¹s highest clouds. Legolas¹ presence filled her stomache with butterflies. They fluttered wildly within their cage. Her heart battered wildly against her bones, threatening to shatter them at any moment.  
  
His eyes never left her face. He was engraving a mental image of her beauty to remind himself of her when he sat on his lonely throne in Mirkwood.  
  
³Do you think our meeting was by chance?² His breath brushed the side of her neck, causing her skin to tingle. She pressed her face against his shoulder, her eyes half closed.  
  
³Who could tell? Many questions are often left unanswered. Yet, heed my words, prince, there is a reason for everything.²  
  
³Then our meeting has a reason to it.²  
  
³Certainly. Yet, if you were to question what, your answer would not so quickly arrive.²  
  
³Then I¹ll disover my own answers, even if I have to seek for them.²  
  
³I believe you. I have become a witness of your burning determination.² Meril raised her head, and winked at him.  
  
A mild chuckle emerged from him. ³I got what I wanted.²  
  
³Certainly you did! Yet, is that all that your heart desires?²  
  
Her question sent him into a state of silence. His gaze lingered upon her, for once, he was at a loss of words and decided on continuing the dance with nothing but the serendading music between them.  
  
| |Top of Form [pic][pic][pic][pic][pic] ³How is my daughter?² Elrond arose early the next morning, filled with the desire to know the state Meril was in. The same maid that had checked upon her the night before returned from Meril¹s chambers.  
  
She bowed before Elrond, her blond hair fell like a curtain over her left shoulder. ³Your highness, she seems to be much better than the night before. She has no fever. It seemed to have vanished all so suddenly as if it never even came upon her.²  
  
³Strange.² Elrond walked over to the balcony, his hands resting on the railing. A flock of birds made their way across the haven of Rivendell, dissappearing within the clouds. ³Very strange indeed. I wish to see her.²  
  
³Wish to see whom?² Elrond turned around at the sound of hearing that familiar voice. It stunned him for a short moment, running like ice down his spine. Before him stood his daughter, in perfect health. No sign of sickness was embedded in her features.  
  
³Meril? You are up, on your feet?²  
  
He walked over to her, taking her in his arms. Taking in the sweet scent of her soft hair, Elrond buried his face in it. Meril gave a gentle pat on his back,as little comfort.  
  
³Ada, I am fine...² She pulled back to look at him. The smile spread on her face assured him that she was fine.  
  
³My child, I was so worried. And, to let you know, I wasn¹t the only one in worry. Legolas kept you on his mind also.²  
  
³Did he, ada? How nice of him. His presence still remains in Rivendell, does it not?² Meril tried to play stupid, knowing the answer to her question already.  
  
³My dear, his presence is still among us here. I assume he will linger for a while.²  
  
³And that, I hope for.²  
  
³You¹ve grown quite aquainted to the young prince, I can tell.²  
  
Meril smirked at that. Her hands fidgeted with with the sleeves of her wine colored dress. Elrond knew very well what she hid her face for. She was blushing.  
  
³I guess you could say that, ada. I¹ve become quite attached.² She paused for a moment. ³I am quite glad that we¹ve stumbled upon eachother in Hollin.²  
  
Elrond just stared at her, after that comment. Feeling a wave of tension rise, Meril quickly tried to change the subject.  
  
³Oh! Forgive me for missing your dance last night! I am dearly sorry for missing out.²  
  
³You were ill. You had reasons.² Elrond walked over to one of the large windows, the fairy tale like scenery of Rivendell stretching down below like a great river. Meril followed her father, letting an arm settle onto his shoulder.  
  
Her eyes scanned the scenery down below. Elves were moving swiftly about the streets, as if in great hurry. Indeed, she was missing out on many things. Her voice fell to Elrond¹s keen ears.  
  
³I would like to attend another, before Legolas leaves. You see, he owes me a waltz.²  
  
Elrond tried to avoid the chuckle that began to build itself in his throat. He found amusement in her building attraction to Thranduil¹s son. It pleased him in many ways, atleast she had her heart set on an immortal being.  
  
³I see, we shall arrange one for tonight then.²  
  
Meril clasped her hands together, her face lit up with joy. More and more, she began to remind Elrond of his wife, Meril held the same beauty. She bore her every feature. He smiled down at her, his fair features soft.  
  
³Sounds fair! Thank you ada!²  
  
Meril gave a light kiss on Elrond¹s forehead, then she dissappeared down the hallway, nearly skipping for joy. She picked up her silken skirts, trying to avoid herself from falling flat on her face. Her laughter echoed off the walls, filling all the keen ears of Rivendell. She had a dance to get ready for.  
  
**********  
  
Elrond sank deeply into his throne, looking down upon the dance floor. He felt tired. For nearly over an hour now, he had waited for Meril¹s arrival. She never had a tendency to be late, it began to worry him.  
  
His keen eyes scanned the ever growing crowd of elves. No sign of Legolas either. He tried to calm himself with the thought that Legolas was with her. A promise of safety on Meril¹s part.  
  
*********  
  
Frustrated , Meril pulled out the bottom drawer of her vanity. She frantically searched for the necklace her mother gave her.  
  
Oh by Eru! This cannot be happening!  
  
Her hands dug mercilessly through the clutter of jewelry, until her fingers stumbled upon the familiar shape of a rose.  
  
³There it is!² Meril dangled the necklace before her eyes. A blood tinted rose hanging for dear life onto a silver chain. She quickly placed it about her slender neck. It matched her midnight black dress to perfection. Her features appeared more dramatic, her hair hung in full, lush curls, clinging to her back.  
  
She spun in a small circle, watching her reflection glitter in the mirror. Her happyness seemed to gleam about her. She felt her heart flutter, as if it were a caged butterfly. Tonight, her presence would be brought into the light once more. No longer would she be forced to hide between shadow and secret.  
  
There was a light knock on her door.  
  
³Come in.²  
  
To her command, the door softly squeeked. Legolas stepped up behind her. Meril watched his reflection approach in her mirror. She did not turn around.  
  
³My prince, how wonderful to see thee.² She studied his silver tunic. It somehow brought out the color of his eyes. They were like saphires. Like ice.  
  
Legolas bowed. ³¹Quel undome. I see you are nearly ready.²  
  
³Yes,² Meril turned to face him. ³Father¹s probably worried about me. I promised to be at his dance tonight, andI fear I am already late.²  
  
³Indeed. Nearly an hour milady.²  
  
She laughed quietly. ³ I see, I must hurry then. Being that you owe me a waltz.²  
  
³Aye, I have not forgotten.² Legolas sported a smug smirk.  
  
Meril walked over to him, softly poking him on the nose. ³You better not have. Or else I shall have my father¹s men seek thee out, bring you back to me, and I shall have my waltz.²  
  
³Very well, princess.² Legolas laughed, as she wove her arm through his. ³Now, my prince, you shall escort me to my father¹s grand ball room. Thy presence comforts me.²  
  
Her commend took a sudden surprise upon him. He raised his brow at her, trying to stay as calm and casual as possible. Inside, his heart skipped a beat.  
  
³Is that so?²  
  
³Certainly.² Meril nodded, her curls bouncing up and down a gainst her cheek. ³But, let us not make haste of such conversation. Tonight I want to live as normal as possible.²  
  
*********  
  
Worry began to spin itself in Elrond¹s chest. Meril¹s absence began to grow heavier on his mind. He rose from his throne, ready to alarm his guards, when suddenly his daughter walked in with Legolas at her side.  
  
She sent an assuring smile his way, convincing him that all was well. Pleased with her being near, Elrond lowered himself back down. He nodded his head her direction, smiling.  
  
³My father seems to be happy to find you as my escort for this evening.² Meril whispered to Legolas.  
  
³Really.²  
  
³Yes, really.² Meril moved infront of him and planted her feet in place. Her eyes captured his, a mesmerizing melody rose from the background.  
  
³Dance with me?² Her voice pleaded to him tenderly. He had not the desire to bring himself to ever say no to such a sweet, serenading voice. His hand took hers, leading her into the large crowd of dancing couples.  
  
He held her the same way he did the first time they danced. Yet this time his gripped seemed more gentle. Meril drew herself as close to him as she could, feeling his warmth radiate off onto her.  
  
She felt as if she were treading on petals. Dancing within heaven¹s highest clouds. Legolas¹ presence filled her stomache with butterflies. They fluttered wildly within their cage. Her heart battered wildly against her bones, threatening to shatter them at any moment.  
  
His eyes never left her face. He was engraving a mental image of her beauty to remind himself of her when he sat on his lonely throne in Mirkwood.  
  
³Do you think our meeting was by chance?² His breath brushed the side of her neck, causing her skin to tingle. She pressed her face against his shoulder, her eyes half closed.  
  
³Who could tell? Many questions are often left unanswered. Yet, heed my words, prince, there is a reason for everything.²  
  
³Then our meeting has a reason to it.²  
  
³Certainly. Yet, if you were to question what, your answer would not so quickly arrive.²  
  
³Then I¹ll disover my own answers, even if I have to seek for them.²  
  
³I believe you. I have become a witness of your burning determination.² Meril raised her head, and winked at him.  
  
A mild chuckle emerged from him. ³I got what I wanted.²  
  
³Certainly you did! Yet, is that all that your heart desires?²  
  
Her question sent him into a state of silence. His gaze lingered upon her, for once, he was at a loss of words and decided on continuing the dance with nothing but the serendading music between them. ³How is my daughter?² Elrond arose early the next morning, filled with the desire to know the state Meril was in. The same maid that had checked upon her the night before returned from Meril¹s chambers.  
  
She bowed before Elrond, her blond hair fell like a curtain over her left shoulder. ³Your highness, she seems to be much better than the night before. She has no fever. It seemed to have vanished all so suddenly as if it never even came upon her.²  
  
³Strange.² Elrond walked over to the balcony, his hands resting on the railing. A flock of birds made their way across the haven of Rivendell, dissappearing within the clouds. ³Very strange indeed. I wish to see her.²  
  
³Wish to see whom?² Elrond turned around at the sound of hearing that familiar voice. It stunned him for a short moment, running like ice down his spine. Before him stood his daughter, in perfect health. No sign of sickness was embedded in her features.  
  
³Meril? You are up, on your feet?²  
  
He walked over to her, taking her in his arms. Taking in the sweet scent of her soft hair, Elrond buried his face in it. Meril gave a gentle pat on his back,as little comfort.  
  
³Ada, I am fine...² She pulled back to look at him. The smile spread on her face assured him that she was fine.  
  
³My child, I was so worried. And, to let you know, I wasn¹t the only one in worry. Legolas kept you on his mind also.²  
  
³Did he, ada? How nice of him. His presence still remains in Rivendell, does it not?² Meril tried to play stupid, knowing the answer to her question already.  
  
³My dear, his presence is still among us here. I assume he will linger for a while.²  
  
³And that, I hope for.²  
  
³You¹ve grown quite aquainted to the young prince, I can tell.²  
  
Meril smirked at that. Her hands fidgeted with with the sleeves of her wine colored dress. Elrond knew very well what she hid her face for. She was blushing.  
  
³I guess you could say that, ada. I¹ve become quite attached.² She paused for a moment. ³I am quite glad that we¹ve stumbled upon eachother in Hollin.²  
  
Elrond just stared at her, after that comment. Feeling a wave of tension rise, Meril quickly tried to change the subject.  
  
³Oh! Forgive me for missing your dance last night! I am dearly sorry for missing out.²  
  
³You were ill. You had reasons.² Elrond walked over to one of the large windows, the fairy tale like scenery of Rivendell stretching down below like a great river. Meril followed her father, letting an arm settle onto his shoulder.  
  
Her eyes scanned the scenery down below. Elves were moving swiftly about the streets, as if in great hurry. Indeed, she was missing out on many things. Her voice fell to Elrond¹s keen ears.  
  
³I would like to attend another, before Legolas leaves. You see, he owes me a waltz.²  
  
Elrond tried to avoid the chuckle that began to build itself in his throat. He found amusement in her building attraction to Thranduil¹s son. It pleased him in many ways, atleast she had her heart set on an immortal being.  
  
³I see, we shall arrange one for tonight then.²  
  
Meril clasped her hands together, her face lit up with joy. More and more, she began to remind Elrond of his wife, Meril held the same beauty. She bore her every feature. He smiled down at her, his fair features soft.  
  
³Sounds fair! Thank you ada!²  
  
Meril gave a light kiss on Elrond¹s forehead, then she dissappeared down the hallway, nearly skipping for joy. She picked up her silken skirts, trying to avoid herself from falling flat on her face. Her laughter echoed off the walls, filling all the keen ears of Rivendell. She had a dance to get ready for.  
  
**********  
  
Elrond sank deeply into his throne, looking down upon the dance floor. He felt tired. For nearly over an hour now, he had waited for Meril¹s arrival. She never had a tendency to be late, it began to worry him.  
  
His keen eyes scanned the ever growing crowd of elves. No sign of Legolas either. He tried to calm himself with the thought that Legolas was with her. A promise of safety on Meril¹s part.  
  
*********  
  
Frustrated , Meril pulled out the bottom drawer of her vanity. She frantically searched for the necklace her mother gave her.  
  
Oh by Eru! This cannot be happening!  
  
Her hands dug mercilessly through the clutter of jewelry, until her fingers stumbled upon the familiar shape of a rose.  
  
³There it is!² Meril dangled the necklace before her eyes. A blood tinted rose hanging for dear life onto a silver chain. She quickly placed it about her slender neck. It matched her midnight black dress to perfection. Her features appeared more dramatic, her hair hung in full, lush curls, clinging to her back.  
  
She spun in a small circle, watching her reflection glitter in the mirror. Her happyness seemed to gleam about her. She felt her heart flutter, as if it were a caged butterfly. Tonight, her presence would be brought into the light once more. No longer would she be forced to hide between shadow and secret.  
  
There was a light knock on her door.  
  
³Come in.²  
  
To her command, the door softly squeeked. Legolas stepped up behind her. Meril watched his reflection approach in her mirror. She did not turn around.  
  
³My prince, how wonderful to see thee.² She studied his silver tunic. It somehow brought out the color of his eyes. They were like saphires. Like ice.  
  
Legolas bowed. ³¹Quel undome. I see you are nearly ready.²  
  
³Yes,² Meril turned to face him. ³Father¹s probably worried about me. I promised to be at his dance tonight, andI fear I am already late.²  
  
³Indeed. Nearly an hour milady.²  
  
She laughed quietly. ³ I see, I must hurry then. Being that you owe me a waltz.²  
  
³Aye, I have not forgotten.² Legolas sported a smug smirk.  
  
Meril walked over to him, softly poking him on the nose. ³You better not have. Or else I shall have my father¹s men seek thee out, bring you back to me, and I shall have my waltz.²  
  
³Very well, princess.² Legolas laughed, as she wove her arm through his. ³Now, my prince, you shall escort me to my father¹s grand ball room. Thy presence comforts me.²  
  
Her commend took a sudden surprise upon him. He raised his brow at her, trying to stay as calm and casual as possible. Inside, his heart skipped a beat.  
  
³Is that so?²  
  
³Certainly.² Meril nodded, her curls bouncing up and down a gainst her cheek. ³But, let us not make haste of such conversation. Tonight I want to live as normal as possible.²  
  
*********  
  
Worry began to spin itself in Elrond¹s chest. Meril¹s absence began to grow heavier on his mind. He rose from his throne, ready to alarm his guards, when suddenly his daughter walked in with Legolas at her side.  
  
She sent an assuring smile his way, convincing him that all was well. Pleased with her being near, Elrond lowered himself back down. He nodded his head her direction, smiling.  
  
³My father seems to be happy to find you as my escort for this evening.² Meril whispered to Legolas.  
  
³Really.²  
  
³Yes, really.² Meril moved infront of him and planted her feet in place. Her eyes captured his, a mesmerizing melody rose from the background.  
  
³Dance with me?² Her voice pleaded to him tenderly. He had not the desire to bring himself to ever say no to such a sweet, serenading voice. His hand took hers, leading her into the large crowd of dancing couples.  
  
He held her the same way he did the first time they danced. Yet this time his gripped seemed more gentle. Meril drew herself as close to him as she could, feeling his warmth radiate off onto her.  
  
She felt as if she were treading on petals. Dancing within heaven¹s highest clouds. Legolas¹ presence filled her stomache with butterflies. They fluttered wildly within their cage. Her heart battered wildly against her bones, threatening to shatter them at any moment.  
  
His eyes never left her face. He was engraving a mental image of her beauty to remind himself of her when he sat on his lonely throne in Mirkwood.  
  
³Do you think our meeting was by chance?² His breath brushed the side of her neck, causing her skin to tingle. She pressed her face against his shoulder, her eyes half closed.  
  
³Who could tell? Many questions are often left unanswered. Yet, heed my words, prince, there is a reason for everything.²  
  
³Then our meeting has a reason to it.²  
  
³Certainly. Yet, if you were to question what, your answer would not so quickly arrive.²  
  
³Then I¹ll disover my own answers, even if I have to seek for them.²  
  
³I believe you. I have become a witness of your burning determination.² Meril raised her head, and winked at him.  
  
A mild chuckle emerged from him. ³I got what I wanted.²  
  
³Certainly you did! Yet, is that all that your heart desires?²  
  
Her question sent him into a state of silence. His gaze lingered upon her, for once, he was at a loss of words and decided on continuing the dance with nothing but the serendading music between them.Bottom of Form 


End file.
